Tears of Outrage
by Team Mordsith 3
Summary: The rift is sealed and Richard and Kahlan can finally be together, or can they?  Follow our heroes as they embark on another journey to save the Midlands once again.   Rated T just to be safe, rating may change.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Legend of the Seeker belongs to abc studios and Sam Raimi. Characters belong to abc and Terry Goodkind. I own nothing, except for my original ideas. If it isn't familiar to you then it is mine.

* * *

The veil was sealed and the keeper was defeated. Their quest was no more. They had over come the power of confession with love. _Nothing_ was keeping them apart. He should be happy, but he was doubtful. Everything was so perfect. It wasn't right. Something was going to happen to fill its place. That's how it always seemed to go in this world. Another evil would come along from _out of the blue _to terrorize the word of the living...again.


	2. Magic

It was a beautiful sunny morning in D'hara. The birds were chirping out wonderful melodies and all of the little children were playing their favorite games in the fields. But the entire world was not so bright as this. There was still darkness and hate in the world.

Smiling to himself, Darken Rahl made his way down the staircase towards the many torture chambers in the temple of Jandrylyn. "Good morning Nicci." he said as he entered the room where she had been kept for the past three days.

"So, you've finally decided to come and see me." she said with a scowl. "Is there nothing more important for the lord of D'hara to do than to chat with his prisoners?"

Rahl's happy mood vanished, as he gripped Nicci by the throat. He watched as her face turned red as she struggled to breathe. "You need to learn your place Nicci." he said, his voice astonishingly calm. "You are being held prisoner here...BY ME!" Tightening his grip he led Nicci out of the room.

Nicci gasped for breath as Rahl continued dragging her through the halls. All of a sudden Rahl released her neck, and pushed her to the ground. When she had regained her breath, she looked up and noticed that they were next to the bath.

Rahl turned to the Mord'Sith by the door. "Find Shota and bring her to me right away. Nicci is in need of a hot bath." he said mischeviously.

"Wait!" Nicci cried, "What do you want?" she asked.

Rahl smiled. This was more like it.

"I'll take first watch." Cara said as the four companions started to settle for the night.

Zedd smiled, "We've sealed the rift Cara, what are you watching for?"

Cara rolled her eyes. "Darken Rahl still lives." she said cooly, "We must stay on guard. Who knows what he will do now." She walked over to a tree and stood still, taking in every movement and letting her friends know she had begun her watch.

Kahlan laid out her ground cloth and layed on her side, deep in thought. _He had overcome confession. It hadn't worked. _She couldn't help feeling like this was all just a dream.

Richard layed down beside her with a smile. _Maybe now we could finally be together. We could have that child we imagined that night in the cave. Why had we imagined a child? _He couldn't rember, but it didn't matter to him. He had his Kahlan.

Nicci looked up at Rahl timidly. "You want my han?" she asked.

"I want magic again Nicci. I am a Rahl." he said "_You_ are not worthy of my brother's han, but _I_ am. I will gladly take the_ burden _of his powers from you."

Nicci lowered her head. She serves no one, save herself. But if she was to serve herself, she needed to do as _he_ asked to stay alive. "Place your palms onto mine and repeat after me."


	3. Betrayal

Smiling, Rahl paced back and forth in front of an exhausted and defenseless Sister Nicci. She had tried to escape from him. Rahl chuckled. _She would learn not to do that again. _He watched her eyes grow with fright when he grabbed the agiel. He would enjoy this.

He walked towards her with the agiel and plunged it mercilessly into her stomach, ignoring the screams it caused to fill the room. He would not break her, he would do **much more **than that.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Zedd smiled as he watched his grandson. Richard stood tall, walking hand in hand with Kahlan. Zedd couldn't keep the smile off of his face. _If only Tara-Lyn was here to see them._He smiled ath the thought.

Something moved in the forest just off of the path they were following. Zedd looked out of the corner of his eye for the source of the movement. _Shota! _Zedd cursed under his breath and muttered a useless excuse to Richard before wandering off towards her. He would catch up with them soon enough.

"Hello Zeddicus." said Shota, not even bothering to look up from the sorry excuse of a river she was kneeling by. One could barely even refer to the body of water as a creek. It was hardly even a stream. But it was water all the same

"Shota." he replied his voice void of emotion, "You have a vision for me I presume."

Shota looked up from the tiny brook sadly, "See for yourself Zeddicus. But you aren't going to like it very much."

Zedd stepped forward and gazed into the water just as the seen began to unfold.

_**Richard was in a dark room with the sword of truth drawn. All of a sudden a burst of power jolts him right off of his feet and into the wall. As he tries to collect himself a cloaked figure walks out from the darkness towards him. "I told you we'd meet again brother." It said.**_

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Cara stood next to Richard as the group took a short rest. "Where are we going now?" she asked. "Its been 4 days and we haven't had to stop to save a **single** damsel in distress."

Richard grinned, ignoring Cara's sarcastic jeer. "We're going to visit my sister Jennsen." he said, "I have a promise to keep, and I'm sure she'd love to see all of us. And Zedd..." he trailed off.

"He'll catch up." Kahlan said comfortingly. "He always does." She smiled as they stood up to walk again in the direction of Jennsen's hideout. She would **never** tire of being with Richard.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Zedd looked at Shota expectantly, waiting for her to give him whatever twisted take she had on the vision. "Well," he said when she made no move to speak it, "what do you make of it?"

Shota sighed heavily and stepped away from the tiny river. "I think you need to protect your grandson."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Darken Rahl watched as Nicci began to dress in the Mord'Sith fashion. The black leather suited her well. It was made especially for her. Though Nicci was now less than half as powerful as she had been before, she now wielded an agiel. She had learned quickly

As a sister of the dark, Nicci had been strong, but Rahl just couldn't understand how she had been able to complete her training as quickly as she had. It had taken only three days of non-stop brutality, and she was ready. Of course, there had been no need to teach her to repel magic, she could simply use her own. Rahl had allowed her to keep the dacra, saying that it might be of some use to him in the future.

Rahl walked over to her as she was finishing up putting on the leathers. He tightened the neck and breast strap for her, his eyes combing over her body. He smiled at her obvious discomfort, and walked out of the room. Rolling her eyes slightly, Nicci followed closely behind.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Kahlan sighed as she felt the light of the morning upon her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and noticed that Richard and Cara weren't there. Feeling that something wasn't right, Kahlan rose quickly and quietly as she looked around for her two companions. She made her way through the woods looking for them, with her daggers in her hands.

As she drew closer she heard the sound of running water. On a second listen, she heard Richards laughter and visibly relaxed a little. Sheathing her daggers, she made her way towards the sound. Kahlan stumbled backwards and gasped at what she saw.

Richard was relaxing shirtless by the water, while a _half-dressed _Cara was Massaging his shoulders and neck, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Kahan stepped backwards in an attempt to run back to their camp and cry her eyes out, but a twig managed to snap beneath her foot. Kahlan cursed as Cara turned at the sound and grabbed both of her agiels. Knowing that this was the end, she ran towards Richard with one of her daggers unsheathed. _He betrayed our love. He deserves to die._

With tear-filled eyes Kahlan brought up her dagger watching as Richard's eyes grew wide, and plunged it into Richard's heart. Collapsing into a heap as Richard breathed his last breath. Only now did Kahlan allow the tears to fall freely down her face, as Cara lunged towards her with her agiels.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever published fic, so I don't know if my chapters are too short or not, so let me know. And make sure you review. I need to know how my story is if I am going to update it daily. My life does get hectic sometimes, but I will try my best to get you something every day. And i just put in breaks, but I don't know if they are saving into my story.


	4. Lonehaven

Kahalan awoke in a cold sweat with Richard's arms already wrapped around her. Concern was all over his face. She automatically hugged him fiercely and told him that she loved him.

"It was only a dream," he said as he caressed her face lovingly. "What ever it was didn't really happen." He kissed her forehead ans wiped away the tears that Kahlan didn't even realize she had cried. "Get some more sleep, we'll have to get moving soon." he said soothingly.

Kahlan forced a smile as he walked back over to the area where he was keeping watch, though she was still shaken by the vividness of the nightmare. _This was the second time I dreamed about killing Richard. _She tried to force the thoughts from her mind and let sleep overcome her, but they wouldn't leave her mind. _What would I do if that happened? Would I really stab Richard?_ She continued to wonder until sleep finally claimed her.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Nicci blinked at Rahl in surprise. _Did I hear him right? _She looked to Darken Rahl cautiously, afraid to question him. She had learned her lesson. Twice now she had almost told him of the confessor's han that she now had. _If I want to escape from him, then I need to keep it a secret as long as I can._

Feeling Rahl's eyes on her, she nodded. She would do whatever he asked in order to stay alive. If that was truly what he wanted, then she would do it.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Cara walked behind Kahlan and Richard, her catlike eyes scanning the wilderness for any and all signs of possible danger. Richard kept telling her to relax, but she knew better than to lower her guard at a time like this. _It was what their enemies would be expecting. We cannot afford to be careless._

Cara's hands hovered above her agiels at every turn. She ignored the looks that she recieved from Richard and Kahlan because of it. _They will thank me for it some day._

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Zedd walked down the path following the magical tracing spell he had placed on Richard's shoes. He was still greatly disturbed by Shota's vision, but he was unsure of its entire meaning. All he knew was that he had to get back to Richard and the others. And FAST.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Nicci walked next to Rahl, with Mord'Sith surrounding them on all sides. Nicci couldn't even see where they were going. For her sake, she prayed that the Seeker might save her, but she quickly shooed the thought away. _Why would he help me? I tried to kill him...and the Confessor. There is no hope for me now. _She would have to follow his plans exactly.

Though she would never admit it, Nicci was absolutely terrified of failing Rahl. He had threatened to give her a nice hot bath, and now that he had the means to do so...

Nicci shuddered at the thought. She would not fail Darken Rahl.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

As the trio walked down the path Cara continued to look around for danger. Hearing a sound, she grabbed her agiels tightly and looked around for the source. Sensing Cara's alertness, Richard drew the sword of Truth and fell into step beside her. They didn't speak, they just kept moving forward, leaving Kahlan in the rear with her daggers drawn. Cara crouched behind a large brush area. The grip on her agiels tightened when she saw the group of Mord'Sith heading past them.

The pain that the agiel sent shooting through her body, left Cara itching to fight. She looked to Richard and silently asked if that was his wish. Speaking was not necessary, because Richard understood her. He shook his head and motioned for her to wait. There were too many.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

As they continued their walk Rahl turned to Nicci. "Once we get to Jondralyn, you will help to train the new girls." He said. "Could you give up any more of your han?"

"If you ask it of me my lord" Nicci replied, disgusted with herself. "But if I could take another's han beforehand, I could give away her han and remain as powerful as I am now...so that I can serve you well." She looked at Rahl's face before continuing. "If I see another sister, am I to do so with the dacra?"

Rahl smiled. "Yes of course sister Nicci." Rahl cleared his throat before addressing the other Mord'Sith. "We are arriving in Lonehaven." He announced. "Hannah, Jessica and Brenna; each of you will take a girl from the village and join us again."

"Yes my lord." they chourused and then made their way to the village.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Sister Leanne walked quickly along the road. She had been in Lonehaven picking up some herbs, when she got the feeling that she was being watched. Now she was being followed. By whom or what she wasn't sure, but she knew that they were getting closer.

Hearing the screams of agiels behind her she broke into a run. Looking behind her as she went for a glimpse of her pursuers, but instead she ran straight in to Darken Rahl's waiting arms.

"Why, how nice of you to join us Sister." he said with mock amusement in his voice. "Nicci and I have been expecting you. Haven't we Nicci?"

"Nicci?" Sister Leanne asked softly. "Why are you working with him when you have a con-"

Nicci cut her short as the dacra hit her in the chest, transferring her han to Nicci. Sister Leanne died with a look of sincere confusion and hurt on her face.

Darken Rahl clapped his hands. "Well done Nicci" he said. "Did you know her?"

Nicci shook her head. "The palace of the prophets was a big place. I never saw her before." She lied.


	5. Special

Zedd walked over to where he saw his friends crouched behind a bush, not making a sound. He put a hand on Cara's shoulder to alert her of his presence, and he was met with an agiel screaming in front of his face. He smiled slightly when a look of recognition crossed Cara's face and she lowered the agiel.

"I hope you had a nice vacation." she said sourly. "Where have you been?"

Zedd didn't answer. He just looked down at the ground, debating whether or not to tell her.

"Oh, and Zedd," Cara began "**Never **sneak up on me again." With that she turned back to whatever they had been watching before his arrival.

"What is going on down there Cara?" he asked after a few seconds, his curiousity overtaking him.

She gave him a look that could be classified as sadness. "Mord'Sith" she said her voice void of emotion. "Lots of them. Now stay down before they see you."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Brenna, Jessica, and Hannah made their way back to where Lord Rahl had made camp with the rest of the Mord'Sith. Each of them held tightly to the hand of the girl that they had taken from Lonehaven.

"Come in." Rahl said when they reached his tent. "And bring the girls with you."

The six of them entered the blood red tent, and closed the flap behind them.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Richard looked at Kahlan. "They had children." he said "They're going to train them to be Mord'Sith, aren't they?"

"There's too many of them Richard." Kahlan said knowing where the conversation was headed. "We wouldn't be able to save them. We would end up dea-..." She trailed off, her gaze settling on something in the encampment. "Cara, do you see that?" she asked pointing.

Cara looked out to where she was pointing, but she didn't say anything.

"That Mord'Sith is wearing black leather." Kahlan said. "I've never seen anything like it. What does it mean Cara?" she asked, wondering if she truely would want to know the answer.

"I'm not sure." Cara said. "I've never seen it before."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Darken Rahl walked towards the girls. His Mord'Sith had done well. He walked up to the first girl. She was older than most of the girls he started with, maybe eleven years old, but she did look younger. She could pass for eight. Her hair was to her shoulders and was the color of ginger snaps and her eyes were a shimmering green. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about her was intriguing to him. He smiled when his eyes came to rest on her trembling hands. _She was frightened. _

"What is your name child?" he asked her gently.

The girl trembled. "Ashlynn." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Hannah stepped foreward and slapped the girl hard. "You will speak up when you addres the Lord Rahl." Hannah said and prepared to hit her again, but Rahl caught her hand.

"Now Hannah," he started. "There's no need to hit her again. I believe the first slap got the message across." He caressed Hannah's face with his hands and drew her in closely. "There is something special about this one." he said only loud enough for her to hear. "Send for her parents immediatly. We will start her training here."

Then Rahl let go of her face and walked back over to the girls. "Am I understood?" he said to Hannah from accross the tent.

Hannah looked down and nodded. "Yes my lord. I wil leave at once." She left without saying a word to anyone else.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Ashlynn turned to the other two girls that were tied up beside her. They were both crying and shaking. "Don't cry Madison." She said to the older girl. "We'll get out of here."

Madison gave her a very weak smile. "I don't think my sister will stop crying, Ashlynn. What if they come back?" she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'm frightened."

Ashlynn grabbed Madison's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Me too." she said.

The other little girl looked up at Ashlynn. "I want my Mama." she said, still crying. "I wanna go home Mad'son."

"I know Kylie, I know" said Madison. "So do I."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Hannah kicked open the door to the home where she had found Ashlynn, and saw a man and a woman sitting at a table set for three. She smiled as the man stood angrily at the sight of her leathers.

"Let Ashlynn go!" yelled the man, his curly auburn hair bouncing with every word he spoke. "What do you monsters want with her?"

Hannah smirked at the man. "You will see your daughter soon enough." She said mischievously. "She misses you very much. We thought that you might like to see her...before her training starts."

The man's face went white. "No!" he cried out in anguish. "Not my daughter."

Hannah took out her agiel and waved it menacingly. "You will be silent, or I will not allow you to see her at all." She paused letting him take it in. "And she will feel the sting of the agiel before it is her time. Am I understood...Larson?"

The man said nothing, afraid to make things any worse for his daughter.

"Follow me." she said and walked out of the house and towards the emcampmet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have school starting soon, and I've been trying to read all three of my summer reading books. I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to upload another chapter, but thanks for bearing with me. Please let me know what you thought. More reviews make me update faster. :D


	6. Truth

Cara and Richard made their way back to camp wit the rabbits that they had just caught in the meadowy area near where they had made camp.

"We **need** to save those girls." Richard said, speaking his thoughts out loud.

Cara stopped and grabbed Richard's shoulder. "And just how do you expect to do so without getting killed, _or worse_? And we don't even know what the black leather means yet. There is too many of them Richard." She sighed, "Our best bet is to follow them to wherever they are going and rescue the girls there."

Richard heaved out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to help the Lord Rahl, not _refuse _to do so?"

"If you people hadn't made me soft, I would. But they need you alive, Richard ." she replied. "_We_ need you alive." _I need you alive._

Richard closed his eyes and sighed again.

"You're right." he said sullenly.

Cara smiled. "Of _course_ I'm right." she boasted. "that is the one thing that will _never _change.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Darken Rahl smiled at his student. "Stand up straight Ashlynn." he said in a commanding tone. Ashlynn straightened, but kept her gaze to the floor. Rahl smiled. _She was a quick learner._ He had begun to train her himself. _But she was different than the others. _

Ashlynn glared at Hannah when she entered the tent, but lowered her eyes again immediately when she felt Rahl's eyes upon her. The past week had been dreadful. Every part of her body throbbed with the effort it took to stand up straight, instead of passing out on the ground below her. Her dress was ragged and dirty, and covered in blood, her blood.

"Lord Rahl." said Hannah. "I have done as you asked. They are waiting to see their...prized possession." she reported carefully.

Rahl smiled. _This would be exciting. _He walked over to Hannah. "And you're certain that they won't call out to her?" he asked in a low tone.

"They've been warned." she said maliciously.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Kahlan paced back and forth. Cara and Richard should have been back by now. The rabbit was getting cold. _How long does it take to pick some berries? The rabbit would have tasted perfectly fine without them anyway. _She could feel Zedd's eyes watching her, but she didn't care. She was worried about Richard's safety.

"Sit down child." Zedd lectured. "You'll dig yourself into a hole soon with all of that pacing." He subdued a chuckle when he saw the genuine concern on her face. "They're just fine child."

And then, Cara came running into the camp all alone, with an awed look on her face. "Come quick." she pleaded as she tried to regain her breath. "I think that something is happening."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Rahl smirked at Nicci's battered form. He had underestimated her. Trying to escape him by confessing the Mord'Sith guards. She would pay for this treasonous behaviour. And this time, he would not be so gentle.

He cleared his throat loudly, waking Nicci from her daydreams, and secured the Ra'dahan around her neck. "You have defied me Nicci. You lied to me and kept secrets from me." he began "I guess I wasn't hard enough on you. Nicci closed her eyes. "Closing your eyes will not make me go away Nicci." he pointed out, "I have promised you a nice hot bath, and I intend to give it too you. I am true to my word, unlike the like of you." He watched gleefully as Nicci literally shook with fear.

"No.." She stammered. "Please, I'll do whatever you ask of me, I swear it!"

Rahl snorted, "Oh, but it is much too late for that, my dear Nicci." he sneered. "And since I do not have a ceramic bath here, you will have to settle for the yonder creek." Rahl bound her hands forcefully behind her back and lead a frightened Nicci towards the creek.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Larson looked at Hannah, outraged. "Where is Ashlynn?" he growled. "And what is going on down there?"

Hannah smirked, "Patience Larson." she warned. "Good things come to those who wait." She smiled at her use of the old expression.

Defeated, he turned back to the camp again and watched as Rahl came towards the creek with Nicci "Darken Rahl." he spat "What is happening Mistress?"

Hannah laughed dryly. "She is being punished by Lord Rahl." she explained. "Nicci has not been a very good servant to him. She tried to run away."

Larson and his wife watched as the barely dressed woman was lead towards the creek. _Spirits protect my daughter._

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd all watched in horror as Rahl led the woman towards the water. Cara, on the other hand, watched in silent understanding.

"Cara, ... Do you know what's happening?" asked Richard quietly. "Why is she dressed like...well, like that?"

Cara looked at her companions. "Whoever she is she's being punished, for something." she started, "And she's wearing parts of the Mord'Sith leathers." Cara looked at the awe stricken faces of her friends. "What?" she asked, oblivious to the reason for the looks.

After a minute of silence, Kahlan gazed at Cara's calm form as she watched the procession. "Cara, have you experienced this before?" she asked softly.

"Not in the middle of the woods." she jeered. "and he's not holding an agiel. I'm not sure what he intends to do." she added promptly when they gave her _the look_ again.

Zedd turned to Richard. "We need to get closer, we can't even see her face."

Richard nodded and they crept closer. When they had a better view, Richard's heart stopped.

"Nicci.." he uttered softly.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Rahl smiled when all the new girls and the other Mord'Sith were gathered around the creek to watch the procession. He glanced at Nicci quickly. She was still shaking, but her sobs had stopped. Her tears were falling silently now.

"Ashlynn, Kylie, Madison." he began softly, to get their attention back to him. "I want each of you to pay close attention to what I am about to do. This woman attacked me just a few short weeks ago, and I was merciful. I allowed her the honor of becoming a Mord'Sith, and how does she repay me? She hides an important piece of information from me and tries to escape by murdering another Mord'Sith!" He back handed Nicci, causing her to fall to the ground hard, her hand raising to the side of her face unconsciously. "I want you to see why being defiant and self-preserving is not a good thing."

He walked towards Nicci and knelt down next to her. "I was wrong to have been merciful to you Nicci." he said. "I should have done this in the first place."

Looking up to the hillside where Hannah stood watching, he saw her nod. All was well.

"Ashlynn, come here." Rahl commanded.

Shaking slightly, Ashlynn made her way to where he was standing. "Y-yes my L-lord?" she stammered, her eyes on the ground before her. She trembled when his hand brushed the side of her face.

"Go and get the agiel from the table in my tent for me." he said. When she turned to go he caught her wrist and gripped it painfully tightly, causing her to yelp. "What have you forgotten?" he asked his student.

"Oh...Yes my lord." she murmured quickly. "I'm sorry my lord." She lowered her head and nodded.

Rahl grinned. "Very good, now go." he ordered. "Nicci is just dieing to begin."

Nicci gulped involuntarily as the words left his mouth. _Damn his sense of humor._

* * *

A/N: I was unsure of the proper spelling of Ra'dahan, but I gave it my best shot. Please do review. They make my day. So just do it, even if its just to tell me that you read it. Press that little blue button. It won't hurt it at all. Let me know what you thought.


	7. Seething

Ashlynn walked as quickly as she could to Lord Rahl's tent. She looked at the agiel, remembering suddenly all of the pain that it had caused her. Then, she remembered that _he _was waiting for her. The longer she took the more likely he was to punish her for it later. Ashlynn grabbed the agiel, trying as hard as she could not to cry out in anguish. She left the tent, and ran back to her master, eager to get the cursed weapon out of her hand.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Richard stared at Nicci. She sat on the ground near the creek, trembling. He couldn't bring himself to look away for even a moment. He didn't quite know why, but he was afraid for her.

"Cara...the little girl," Kahlan said, breaking the silence. "will the agiel hurt her? I mean to hold it."

Cara's face barely even changed. "Its only been a week. She won't be strong enough to handle it without immense pain." she paused to look at her friends faces. "Judging by the state of her clothing, and her obedience to him, she has already felt the touch of the agiel on her skin. Darken Rahl himself is training her."

Kahlan shivered. "What she must have gone through, will go through with Rahl..." she started.

"You can't even begin to imagine what she has and will experience." Cara snapped, cutting Kahlan off. "I give her a week tops before she loses her innocence." She paused shortly, trying to push away old memories. "She's taking too much time."

Kahlan looked at Cara's face. "Cara..." she said softly. "I didn't...I'm Sorry." she said, the words giving her a strange feeling of deja vu that she couldn't place.

"Don't be." Cara said almost right after the words had left Kahlan's mouth. "She's coming back." she gestured to the group."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Larson watched silently as Ashlynn ran back towards Rahl with the agiel in her hand. He watched as an evil smile spread across the Ruler of D'hara's face as she handed it to him.

"Actually Ashlynn, I would like you to hold on to it for a while." he said, in a commanding tone.

Ashlynn held out her hand, and cried out when he placed it into her hand again. Larson watched as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly while Rahl walked over to the woman, and helped her to her feet, and told her to stand.

"What is she doing?" he asked Hannah.

Hannah smirked. "Trying to block out the pain. And trying not to faint _again_."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Richard still couldn't take his eyes away from Nicci. _She looks so helpless with the Ra'dahan around her neck._Only when Rahl asked Ashlynn to come towards them, did he realize that she was still holding the agiel.

Cara stared in awe. "She's stronger than she thought. She should have fainted by now." She felt all of them staring at her again. "Now what is it?" She sighed. No one answered. "I said that because...well, I did. My first time." she admitted

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Nicci closed her eyes. _Pull it together Nicci. This is what he wants. _She thought about Richard, and found herself wishing he would save her. She clung to the thought, trying to calm herself down. Slowly she stopped trembling and stood completely still.

"What are you thinking about?" Rahl asked with Ashlynn right behind him.

Nicci smiled. "Not what, who."

"Answer me Nicci!" He roared angrily.

"No." she spat. "I'm not your slave."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

"Answer him Nicci." Richard pleaded, slightly louder than he had intended to.

Kahlan and Cara looked at him in surprise, and Zedd met their gaze and shrugged. Richard flinched when Rahl motioned for Ashlynn to strike Nicci with the agiel.

"Damn it Nicci." he muttered

"Tell me!" Rahl demanded. "NOW!"

Nicci made no move to speak, and Rahl took the agiel from Ashlynn and raised it slowly. "Richard..." she blurted out. "I was thinking about the Seeker."

Kahlan gasped, and Cara's jaw dropped open. _Had she just said Richard?_ Richard stopped moving . "What?" he whispered.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Rahl laughed in disbelief. He shook his head. "You..._You _were thinking of my brother!" he taunted, trying to hold back another laugh. "You tried to kill him Nicci. _And _the confessor as well. First Cara and then Jennsen. Don't tell me that you have fallen for him too." Nicci looked away. "And what were you thinking about him Nicci?" Rahl asked. Nicci stared straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge that she heard the question. "You were hoping that he would save you." he said smiling

Nicci glowered at Rahl. "I know that it won't happen." she explained. "It was just a thought to calm myself."

Rahl caressed Nicci's face. "You love him, don't you?" he asked, watching her face grow red. "It's no matter, he doesn't love you, and he never will." And with that he turned to another Mord'Sith.

"You Bastard." Nicci spat.

As quickly as the words left her mouth, Rahl spun around hand hit her with the agiel with such force it knocked her to the ground. Then, he grabbed her hair and dragged her roughly to the deeper part of the creek and shoved her in, her hands still bound tightly behind her back. As Nicci struggled to stay afloat, Rahl and Nicci glared at each other. If looks could kill, they would have both died on the spot.

"Prepare yourself Nicci." he warned.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

"We have to help her." said Richard, watching her struggle in the water.

Kahlan looked at Richard in surprise. "She tried to kill us. _Many_times." she reminded him. "She used my life as a weapon against you, and she..." Kahlan trailed off and shook her head.

"She what, Kahlan?" Richard asked angrily.

Kahlan played with the folds of her green traveling dress. "I don't know what happened between the two of you." she said softly. "I felt...I umm...felt everything she felt, and... I just don't know, Richard."

Richard ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. "Kahlan, I love **you.**" he insisted. "I just don't think she should go through whatever he's going to do to her."

Cara exhaled loudly. "There is _still_ too many of them. We can't win. We're better use to them if we _**live **_to follow them." Richard looked skeptical of the plan and looked back at the creek. Cara nudged Zedd and gave him a look.

"Oh, right. Yes. I think that Cara has a good point, my boy." he pushed, taking Cara's hint.

"Fine." Richard sighed, annoyed with the outcome.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Rahl held out his hands and duplicated the power that Nicci had used against him just two short weeks ago. He smiled viciously as Nicci's screams pierced the air and she begged him to stop. But of course, Rahl persisted, determined to make her pay for her crimes. When he finally stopped, he called to Ashlynn again.

"Yes my lord?" she asked nervously.

Rahl gestured towards the creek. "Go and get Nicci out of there before she drowns. I don't want her getting off that easily."

Ashlynn walked towards the water hesitantly. Various types of dead marine life scattered the surface, making her feel sick to her stomach.

"What are you waiting for? Go on." Rahl ordered.

Ashlynn nodded and walked into the water, stiffening automatically as her legs were burned for the intense heat of the water. She grabbed Nicci's limp and blistered form and dragged her out of the water.

"You've done well, Ashlynn." Rahl smiled at Nicci's form. "You've done well."

* * *

A/N: The amount of reviews for this story is making me depressed. If you are reading and not reviewing regularly please, please, please hit the little blue button even if it is only to tell me that you are reading. Reviews of any kind make me smile. Say hi. Let me know if you like my story. Press that little blue link right now. You know you want tooo...


	8. Soothing

A/N: the word innocence in the previous chapter was _not _referring to virginity, but to being free from evil or guilt. Cara meant that within a week Ashlynn would lose the ideals of innocence, and become cold like she had become when she killed her father. That was the memory to which she was referring. Sorry for any confusion and thanks to _**adamsfamily**_ for an honest review.

Also, I know that this chapter is very short, but it has been a while since I have been able to post anything, and I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to again, so here's a little bit to hold you over until the next update.

* * *

"I still don't see how he used magic." he admitted. "Walter didn't have any did he?"

Zedd shook hiss head. "No, but he must have obtained it somehow since we saw him last."

"Do you think that...Nicci?" Kahlan suggested.

"Even if she did, we still have to help her. You saw what Rahl did to her." Richard insisted. "She's defenseless against him, and she needs our help."

Kahlan sighed. "But Richard, she pr-"

"And if _you _won't help me I'll do it by myself." Richard snapped angrily before Kahlan had a chance to finish her sentence, and stomped off toward the direction of the encampment.

Zedd and Kahlan watched in shock, as Cara stood up and walked off in the direction he had left just a minute before.

Richard turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. "Cara? What are you doing?" Richard asked.

"How am I to serve you if I let you run off and do foolish things..." she paused, to gauge his expression. "without my help?"

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Rahl took a breath, before turning his gaze back to Nicci. "Now Nicci, do you agree to the terms?" he asked

"Yes, anything" She rasped, her throat sore from screaming. "I swear."

Rahl smiled a genuine smile. "Good." he answered, glad that she had made it easy for him. "Send for a healer." he said addressing the Mord'Sith guarding the entrance to the tent. "But do nothing for her wounds. She will suffer until one arrives."

The blonde Mord'Sith gave him a knowing smile. "Of course my lord." she said, and then left immediately.

Then Rahl took a small glass vile out of the sleeve of his red robes. He uncorked the vile, and poured some of the substance onto his hands before rubbing it onto Nicci's body gently. "Relax now Nicci. The worst is over." he assured her. As he massaged it into her burned skin he listened to her breathing. She had fallen asleep. "It's a salve for the burns. " he whispered softly.

He put the cork back into the vile and picked it up. Taking one last glance at Nicci's sleeping form, Rahl left the tent.


	9. Submission

Hannah walked over to where Ashlynn's parents were.

"Where is Ashlynn? Where's my daughter?" He screamed angrily.

Hannah laughed. "She's in training right now...with Lord Rahl." She watched his expression carefully. "You may watch, if you'd like, but I would have to gag you first, just in case."

Larson eyed the Mord'Sith wearily. "Fine." he sighed. "Just let me see Ashlynn."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Ashlynn coughed as the agiel connected with her neck. She didn't know how long her training had been going on. It felt like it had been days since he had started in the morning.

"It's almost over Ashlynn." he said moving her hair out of her face with his fingers. "I won't have to hurt you much longer. Would you like that?" He asked, his face inches from hers.

Ashlynn nodded and forced a smile at her master, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rahl smiled back. "You know I don't like to hurt you ." He said. "But I'm making you stronger. I'm trying to help you to be all that you can be." He watched her shake with the effort to keep her head up. "You've done well today. I think you have earned some rest." Rahl placed the agiel on the table and left Ashlynn alone in the tent.

When she was sure that he was gone, Ashlynn began to sob. She didn't know who she was anymore. Lord Rahl was taking everything from her, and somehow she was alright with it. The agiel made everything so confusing. She closed her eyes, and drifted quickly off to sleep.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

"What do you propose Richard?" Cara asked.

Richard shook his head. "What do you think Cara?" He asked her.

"I think that we should go back to Zedd and Kahlan." she admitted. "It's too big of a risk. But I'll follow you wherever you choose to go."

"I know." he said sadly. "I just don't want to go back to Zedd and Kahlan yet. Not after the way that I stormed off."

Cara looked at Richard. His shoulders were drawn up and she could see the muscles in his neck bulging out. "You look tense." she observed. "I could make you feel better." she said without a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Would you?" he asked gratefully.

"Of course." Cara said. "It _is_ a Mord'Sith's job to serve the Lord Rahl. Now take off your shirt and close your eyes." She watched as Richard complied, her eyes resting on his toned body. She stared in admiration. "Now sit." she commanded.

While Richard sat, Cara removed her leather gloves and the agiels. She kneeled behind Richard and placed her hands on his shoulders. Richard shivered at the contact. _Her hands were soft._ She began masaging, her hands moving skillfully across and down his back and neck. Cara's hands made their way from his shoulders, down his arms, and then to his lower back, soliciting a moan from Richard. Cara moved her hands back to his shoulders and started over again.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Kahlan wiped her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time since Richard had left. Everytime she stopped crying, she would start again on random. "Zedd, I'm worried about them." Kahlan said.

Zedd smiled reassuringly. "Nothing's happening down there." he gestured to the encampment. "Cara's probably trying to talk him out of it."

"You're probably right." Kahlan said

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

"Richard?" Cara said as she was rubbing his neck.

"Hmm?" He replied.

Cara rubbed harder. "I have an idea, but we'll need Zedd's help. And Kahlan." She leaned in closer, her leather pressing against his skin, and her cheek brushing the side of his face. "We're being watched." she whispered into his ear, her hands now rubbing the front of his shoulders. "It's a Mord'Sith. Don't look for her."

She stood up and grabbed her agiels, making sure the spy didn't notice. "I'll be right back Richard." she said playfully. She ran off in the direction of their camp, and turned around when she was sure that the Mord'Sith wouldn't detect it, and circled back around behind her. Cara brought up both agiels and pressed them into the unsuspecting Mord'Sith's sides until she passed out. "Richard." She called. Richard came over, still shirtless and stared at the fallen Mord'Sith.

"Grab her agiel." she said. Cara reached into Richard's pack, and took out some rope to bind her hands. Then Cara put another rope around the Mord'Sith's neck so that she couldn't run. "Shove it into her neck. It will wake her." Cara said, as she gripped the rope tightly.

Richard knelt down beside Cara and pushed the agiel into the woman's neck. She twisted around and her eyes snapped open. "Don't do anything." Richard said as she sat up.

"Seeker." she spat, but she was met with a back hand.

"Cara!" Richard said in shock.

"That is not how a Mord'Sith addresses the _true_ Lord Rahl." Cara said, still glaring at the Mord'Sith. "She deserved it.

The other Mord'Sith rolled her eyes. "He is not tough enough to be the Lord Rahl." she said as she stood slowly. "He lets his love for the confessor _bitch_ blind him to the point that he- umhph."

Richard cut her short by digging the agiel into her shoulder hard and mercilessly. She fell back to her knees panting. Richard grabbed her braid and forced her to look up at him. "The _Mother_ Confessor is not a bitch, and she does **not **blind me. You will **not** speak about her like that." He snapped angrily. "I don't know why you were following us, but you interrupted my massage. And you are _**lucky**_ that I'm not as tough and ruthless as my brother. Now stand up and come with us _before_ I change my mind about giving you the mercy that you clearly _**don't**_ deserve."

The brunette Mord'Sith lowered her gaze submissively. "Yes, Lord Rahl." She said as she stood up to following them willingly.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to get some more up while I had time to. Not sure when I'll have time again. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Second Chance

A/N: I know its a short chapter, but i needed to get something up here. Hope its good enough. School is overrulling my life and I haven't had time to upload at all. Ugh. I'll try to get more up later on.

* * *

Kahlan looked up from the book that Zedd had given her in order to occupy her as Richard walked into their camp. "What took you and Cara so long? What were you doi-" she trailed off when she saw Cara leading the other Mord'Sith. "Who is she?"

"She attacked us." Cara explained. "But don't worry Mother Confessor, Richard and I have her under control."

Kahlan's gaze shifted to the ropes around the woman's hands and neck. "If you have her under control, then why is she bound?" she sighed. "Richard, what happened?"

"Cara was...talking me out of my plan and she attacked us." He answered. Then he looked at the woman. "Why _did_ you attack us, Mistress...?"

"It's Cassandra, my lord." she said.

Kahlan's jaw dropped. "_My lord...?_" she asked.

"He and Mistress Cara have managed to make it quite clear to me that he is to be addressed as such." Cassandra informed her, and looked to Richard before continuing. "I was sent to get a healer, and on my way back I spotted you. I thought that your capture would please Lord Rahl greatly. I noticed that Cara and the Seeker were rather...busy..." She said to Richard, and took note of his expression. "...discussing their plans. But I guess I wasn't as quiet as I had thought I was." she added.

Cara grinned. "No, you weren't."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Darken Rahl walked through his encampment with eyes of pure rage and frustration. Even the mighty fearless Mord'Sith were afraid. He had called for a meeting of all of the Mord'Sith. As the last few Mord'sith gathered in front of his tent, Rahl addressed his loyal followers. "Who of you is aquainted with Mistress Cassandra?" he asked dangerously.

None of them spoke.

"You will tell me!" He roared angrily. "Or every last one of you will feel my wrath.

A young Mord'Sith with hair the color of dark chocolate made her way through the mass of red leather to him. _She looks much too young to be in full leathers. _

"I do , my lord." She said without a quiver. "Cassandra was my teacher."

Rahl's anger subsided. "Come with me." he ordered as he turned around and walked back into his tent. When they were inside he looked back at the young Mord'Sith. "How old are you?" he asked

"Twelve, my lord." she answered.

Darken Rahl studied her curiously. "How long have you been in full leathers?"

"About a year my lord." she said.

Rahl's eyes widened. "When you were eleven." he breathed out. "When were you brought to a temple for your training?"

The girl smiled. "I was born in the temple of Marbrann my lord. My training started when I was just five."

Rahl blinked. "What is your name Mistress?"

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Nicci Closed her eyes tightly as the blinding light entered the tent. She forced her eyes to open as the light turned into a dark green color.

**"Nicci."** said a booming voice from the darkness.

"What do you want Keeper?" Nicci said boredly. "You were defeated by the seeker. And _I_ no longer serve you."

**"I know that Nicci. But I am willing to offer you another chance. All you have to do is accept it."** the Keeper responded.

Nicci was silent for a minute, thinking it over. "What's in it for me?" she asked.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Richard watched as Kahlan slept, hoping to the spirts that her dreams would be peaceful. She never told him what her nightmares were about, but he knew by the way she was acting. They were about him.

Cara smirked as she saw Cassandra fidgeting with the ropes. "Going somewhere?" she asked, causing Cassandra to jump.

"Not anymore." Cassandra said tiredly.

Cara smiled. "You've got that one right."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

"You asked to see me my lord." Said the chocolate haired Mord'Sith as she entered his tent once again.

Rahl ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I did." he confirmed. "I have something to talk to you about, before we discuss Cassandra." He paused, trying to decide how to continue. "Do you know who your parents were Briella?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that my mother died in childbirth." she said

Rahl smiled._ Good._ "Let me tell you about your mother."


	11. Bedtime Story

A/N: This chapter is mostly Rahl speaking. I realize that it is probably really short, but I didn't want to add the next part of my story yet. Enjoy!

* * *

Rahl cleared his throat and looked at the young woman before him. "Your mother was _very _beautiful. Her name was Lilliana, Lilliana Kent. She had thick, wavy, light brown hair that she wore in a style that would remind you of a river. And her eyes were the color of emeralds." Rahl sighed, and then regained his composure swiftly before she could notice he had even lost it. "She was tall and had a slim figure. Her skin was creamy and soft. And she was a kind and caring woman."

"Did she have any flaws?" asked Briella bemusedly.

Rahl nodded. "She fell in love with a powerful ruler. But that is getting ahead of where I am. Before she met this man, your mother lived in a small town called Kenton. When she was ten, your grandparents were brutally slaughtered by D'haran soldiers...under the control of my father. She hid while they destroyed her home and set fire to it without even making a sound. She was the only person that lived through the raid.

"After they were gone, your mother had to find some shelter, and a place to live that had food and water. She wandered aimlessly in the search for another village or town. After a few days she stumbled upon Eledindra. Everything was working out fine for her until they asked her where she had come from . The people of Eledindra had heard about the raid of Kenton, and that there were _no_ survivors. They claimed that she was a witch, or a sorceress. And that she served the Keeper.

"She ran out of the village fearing for her life. They chased after her with torches, spears, and staves. She ran as quickly as she could, but the villagers were close behind her. Remember that she had never been there before, so she didn't know where she was going. She chanced a glance behind her, and in doing so she tripped over a protruding tree root.

"That gave the villagers the time that they needed to catch up to her. She tried to slide backwards, waway from them, but her back was against to a tree. She screamed as loud as she could for someone to help her.

"Her screams reached the ears of...the son of a very powerful man. He was just a boy at this time, almost twelve years old. The boy was out for a walk with a few of his father's men. He ran to her aid, and he ordered the men to help to protect her. The boy even used his magic - the bit that he had - to help the soldiers to win the fight.

"Lilliana, your mother, fainted in the boys arms. She was already exhausted, and the fight just took everything out of her. He had one of his men carry her, and they walked back to his home.

"When she awoke, she didn't tell them where she was from, she had learned from Eledindra. She only said that her parents were dead and her house had burnt down. Over time, your mother and that boy became good friends. And then their friendship blossomed into a young love.

"But then the boy's father died. After that, the boy didn't see very much of her. She left his home and went somewhere else. He didn't know where, she never told him. But years later, when your mother was twenty-five, she saw him again for the first time in nine years. She had fled all those years ago, when she heard that the ruler had died, because she thought that he was dead. The boy's father hadn't really been fond of your mother, and with his son dead, your mother didn't know how he would act, so she fled. But now she was back, and she returned to his home. And they fell in love again. Within a year, he had given her a child.

"He and your mother were taking a walk when the contractions started suddenly. In a desperation they ran to the nearest building, Marbrann. Your mother delivered the child, but she died from a loss of blood."

Briella let out a breath. "From a loss of blood? At a Mord'Sith Temple?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. The Mord'Sith at Marbrann wasted time _debating_ whether or not to bring her back when she died, and then she was gone beyond that of the breath of life." he explained gently.

"Oh." she said softly. "And what of my father? Is he still alive?" she asked purely out of curiousity.

Rahl paused, and then shook his head. "That man...your father, died at Marbrann with your mother." he sighed and glanced outside. "It's late. Go to your post Briella. I'll see you in the morning."

Briella nodded. "Good night my lord." she said as she walked out of his tent, leaving him alone in the darkness.

* * *

A/N (again): I'm thinking that the next chapter is gonna be a flashback chapter. Let me know what you think! Give me feed back. Thankz luv to you all. :D


	12. Memories

Darken watched her leave and shook his head sadly. Telling that story had taken so much out of him. He hadn't felt like this for so long, yet at the same time, he had felt traces of these emotions recently with Nicci. He layed down and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Memories of the young woman he had spoke of overtaking his mind...

.

.

_**-D'Haran Woods. 28 years previous.-**_

_"What are you doing Dar?"_

_"These are for you. Do you like them?" He asked, handing her the flowers he had picked especially for her._

_"They're wonderful. Thank you." She beamed._

_He smiled. "Anything for you Lilly."_

_._

_**-The People's Palace. 28 years previous. -**_

_"Presenting Miss Lilliana Kent." said Egremont as a young woman in a red dress descended the stairs slowly to the ballroom floor below._

_Darken looked up as she came down and his mouth fell open. "Lilly, you look...beautiful." he said when she reached him._

_She blushed. "You think so?" She asked. "It doesn't make me look too...?"_

_He shook his head. "No. You look perfect. Absolutely perfect." He cleared his throat. "Can I have this dance?"_

_She offered him her hand, and they walked out to the center of the dance floor and began to dance._

_._

_**-Darken Rahl's Room. 27 years previous. -**_

_"Dar, why are you crying?" Asked Lilliana as she sat down next to him on his bed._

_Darken wiped his eyes. "It's nothing. I'm sorry." he said._

_Lilly put her hand on his shoulder. "Dar, tell me what happened." she insisted._

_Darken sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it from her. "It's my father." he said. "He said he heard a prophecy. It said he would have a _bastard_ son that will grow up to __**kill**__ me." He wiped his eyes again, and Lilly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't wanna die Lilly. I'm scared." he admitted._

_._

_**-Secret Chamber in the Palace. 23 years previous. -**_

_Darken Rahl wiped off his knife on the corner of his robes, and called to the guard outside of the door._

_"Yes, Milord?" said the old general. Trimack, Darken recalled, his name was._

_"Dispose of his body." he said cooly, gesturing to his father on the ground. He left the room and headed towards the stairs. Smiling when he spotted Egremont, he walked over to him. "Egremont, where is Lilly?"_

_Egremont closed his eyes. "She has fled the palace." Darken's heart stopped. "She's gone my Lord."_

_._

_**-Outside of the People's Palace. 14 years previous. -**_

_"What is it General?" Darken Rahl demanded, angry he had been interrupted._

_"We had to take prisoners my Lord." The man said carefully. "They're demanding to speak with you."_

_Darken Rahl laughed. "Well if they __**really **__want to see me..." he said mischievously. He let the general lead him to where the prisoners were, and walked over to inspect them. His heart suddenly started pounding harder when he came upon a brunette looking at the ground. "Lilly?" he said softly. "Lilliana Kent?"_

_Lilly's head shot up. A look of recognition crossed her face. "Dar!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him. "I thought you were dead." she said tearfully. "I left when they said that Lord Rahl had died."_

_Darken caressed the back of her head as he held her close. "It's alright." he said. "You're safe now."_

_._

_**- The People's Palace. 13 years previous. -**_

_"Dar, can I talk to you?" Lilliana asked as he walked across the great hall towards the third floor meeting room._

_"Of course." he said. "What is it?"_

_Lilly looked at her hands, unsure of how he would respond to what she had to say. "Dar...you're going to be...a father." She said._

_"What? Lilly that's wonderful." He exclaimed, and began to kiss her passionately. "I can't believe it." he said when they pulled away from the kiss._

_Lilly smiled into his embrace. "I love you." she said softly._

_"And I, you." he returned warmly._

_._

_**- The Temple of Marbrann. About 12 years previous. -**_

_"Lord Rahl." said a Mord'Sith, interrupting his pacing back and forth._

_"How is she? Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked impatiently._

_"It is a girl, my Lord." she answered._

_Darken grew worried. "And Lilly?" he prompted._

_"She is dead my lord...She lost too much blood." she said._

_Darken paled. "The breath of life?" he asked softly._

_She shook her head. "It's too late, my Lord. I hesitated." she said. "Forgive me."_

_._

_**- Torture Chamber at the Palace. 11 **__**1**__**/**__**2**__** years previous. -**_

_"Say it again!" He demanded, agiel in hand._

_"I'm sorry." rasped the battered woman hanging from the chains. "I failed you, my Lord."_

_He hit her in the face with all of his might. "Yes. You have." he said coldly._

_"Please my Lord." she pleaded. "Release me and let me make it up to you."_

_Lord Rahl smiled a dangerous smile. "And just how would you intend to make up for letting the future queen die?"_

_She gulped. "I'll do whatever you want me to my Lord." _

_He grabbed her face tightly and gazed into her eyes. "When I let you down, you are going to have your hair re-braided, and return. __**Nothing **__else." he instructed, and nodded to the two Mord'Sith operating the chains to let her down._

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

_"I've done as you asked my Lord." she said as she entered the room._

_Rahl nodded. "Very good. Come here." he said._

_She walked to him. "Should I begin making it up to you, my Lord." she asked seductively._

_Rahl's gaze remained cold. She chanced a step forward, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Rahl reached around behind her and grabbed her braid, slicing it off neatly with his knife before she even had a chance to blink. Then he held the blade to her throat. "There are only two ways you could make it up to me." he began, knowing she would refuse the first. "It's your choice. You can be a servant in the People's Palace, or you can choose to pay for your crime."_

_She looked down. "I won't be a servant, my lord." She said._

_Rahl sliced her throat swiftly with his knife, making sure to cut only deep enough to cause her to slowly bleed to death. He bent down to where she had collapsed on the floor ._

_"My Lord?" she struggled to say._

_Rahl pushed her hair out of her face gently. "You will pay for your crime...with your life." he whispered savagely._

_._

_._

He wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes and cursed at himself. "You're_ pathetic_." he wheezed. "A pathetic, weak bastard." He reached around blindly for something to throw. Anything. He smiled as his hand closed around something. He didn't know what it was. He didn't care.

He haved it with all his might, cringing with the loud crash. And then the Lord of D'hara began to weep. "Oh, Lilly... Can you ever forgive me?" He shook his head sadly. _I can't even forgive myself. _

Closing his eyes tightly, he managed to drift off to sleep. For now, it was peaceful in his tent. But nothing ever lasts.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with school. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, send me a review telling me your favorite part. I'm instituting a new rule for myself in the light of the reviews. I won't be updating until I receive at least 1 review on my story. The more reviews the quicker I'll update. Thank you for reading, and I love you all.


	13. Orders

Nicci's eyes snapped open, as she awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She glanced at her stomach wearily. With a relieved sigh she closed her eyes, trying to forget what she had just seen. She had forgotten just how vivid the Keeper's dreams were, well...at least the ones he gave to his servants. _But I'm not his servant. I serve no one. _She let her thoughts drift back to the dream. _Especially not Darken Rahl._

_**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**_

"Cara, would you help me gather some would so that we can make a fire?" Richard asked as they unpacked their things.

Cara rolled her eyes, and looked at Kahlan and Zedd, before looking back at Richard. "Kahlan isn't busy. She can help you get some." She observed. "Don't the two of you _want_ to be alone?"

Kahlan blushed deeply at Cara's implied suggestion. "Of course we do, Cara. But, I need to help Zedd to start cooking. _You_ can't do it." she pointed out.

Cara smirked. "Fine. But she's coming with us." She said gesturing to Cassandra. Cara stood up and nodded at the Mord'Sith to follow Richard into the trees. "We'll be back." She said as they disappeared from view.

Zedd shook his head and chuckled. "I thought the whole point of giving up your time Richard was to get Cara away from Cassandra." He chided as he got out their cooking supplies. "That worked well, didn't it?"

Kahlan glared angrily at Zedd, before laughing as well. "Cara just...always gets her way with things, doesn't she?"

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

"Mistress Hannah." Darken Rahl said as he left his tent.

Hannah inclined her head. "My lord." she said.

Rahl smiled. Surprisingly after the dream last night his mind was more at ease. "I have sent message to Berdine by journey book. I want you to meet her on her way here, and make sure that she follows her orders and arrives safely, without anyone else." he informed her. "You're not to let on that you know her orders either. But if she does try to take anyone with her...Take them prisoner."

Hannah waited for Rahl to continue, but he was silent. She turned to leave, and he spoke again.

"And Hannah, Tell Berdine that you were sent to see that she arrives safely, and you bear a message from me. Tell her that she is to arrive in white."

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Nicci shuddered inwardly when Darken Rahl came into her tent. She couldn't stop her body from shaking, and the cold weather wasn't helping at all. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping, before he got close enough to her to see her face in the darkness.

Rahl watched her sleep for a few minutes, drinking in her beauty. Then he noticed that she was shaking. _She must be cold. _He grabbed a blanked and draped it on her shaking form. "You look beautiful when you're sleeping." He said softly to the sleeping woman, his hand stroking the side of her head tenderly. "Nicci, I think ...I think I lo-"

He was interrupeted by a Mord'Sith at the entrance to the tent. "My lord." She said.

Rahl whipped around. "WHAT?" he growled angrily, causing Nicci to flinch, her eyes opening involuntarily.

The Mord'Sith glanced at Nicci, and then looked back at Rahl. "I found a healer for her my lord." she explained.

"Oh, very good." he said, somewhat apologetically. "Bring her in."

The Mord'Sith left the tent, and Lord Rahl walked back to Nicci, who had resumed pretending to be asleep. "I know that you're awake now Nicci." he said gently. Nicci opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Kahlan sighed as she saw Cara stumble and then right herself again, before she looked back up and all around her as she resumed keeping watch, still not leaving Cassandra's side. _Cara needs to sleep. _Kahlan stood up sleepily and put her hand on Cara's shoulder. Cara spun quickly, unsheathing her agiel and bringing it up to Kahlan's face in a few mere seconds. Kahlan's hands shot up. "Cara, its me!" she said

Cara immediately lowered the agiel. "Sorry." she said, yawning. "I couldn't see you properly in this darkness."

Kahlan nodded. "I know." She began cautiously, unsure of how Cara would take what she was about to suggest. "Cara, I think you should get some sleep. I'll take over your watch."

Cara shook her head. "I'm fine Confessor." she tried to assure her. "_You_ should be sleeping, not me."

"Cara, please. You're falling over. Your body's exhausted. You haven't slept in days. Please let me do this for you." Kahlan persisted.

Cara didn't look persuaded. "Mother Confessor, I am perfectly fine." she insisted. "Really."

Richard loudly heaved a sigh as he gave up trying to sleep through their argument. "Cara, she's right." he murmured, his voice still deep with sleep. "And if you won't listen to reason then I'll have no choice." He paused, hoping she would take the hint, but Cara was silent. "Fine. Then, I order you to surrender your watch privilege to Kahlan and go to sleep until the morning." He said.

Cara nodded and walked over to where Kahlan had lain a few short minutes ago. "Yes, Lord Rahl." she said, her voice void of emotion. Richard winced, but closed his eyes and fell back into his deep sleep.

Cassandra opened one eye and looked around. She smiled. Everyone was asleep, and the Confessor was tired. _This is more like it._

**¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨**

Hannah had rode the horse hard through the night, but now it was becoming very dark. It was hard for her to see more than a foot in front of her. Suddenly she heard hoof-steps in the distance and slowed her horse so she could listen.

"Yah!" called a female voice.

Hannah smiled. _Berdine. _"Mistress Berdine?" she called out.

"Who's asking?" Berdine's voice called back to her.

Hannah rode her horse straight forward, until she was closer to the sound of her voice. "Hannah. I bear a message from Lord Rahl."

* * *

A/N: Book fans...I'm debating including some events and Reggie in this story. Let me know what you think. Your thoughts are important to me.

The rest of you. Thank you for reading. I appreciate you. But please review. It makes me feel good inside. Thanks.


End file.
